


it’s my right to be hellish, i still get jealous

by ships_of_larryy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: - mentioned - Freeform, Aftercare, BDSM, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Harry is Louis baby, Jealous Louis, Jealousy, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sub Harry, Subspace, Top Louis, and vice versa, harry gets punished but like barely cause louis is too soft for him, louis is literally so fucking gone for harry, louis uses way too many pet names, this is so fucking fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:43:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ships_of_larryy/pseuds/ships_of_larryy
Summary: basically louis gets jealous during an interview and harry gets punished but it’s SO fluffy.





	it’s my right to be hellish, i still get jealous

**Author's Note:**

> this is for @meganathornton on instagram i hope you love it honey<3 
> 
>  
> 
> im so fucking filthy im probably going to hell for writing this but IDC
> 
> also follow me on insta @ships_of_larry

(this is gonna be in third person cause that's the best one)  
(hope you enjoy megan :*   )

mature warnings: daddy kink, subspace, spanking, BDSM, aftercare(not rlly mature but oh well), anal fingering, anal sex, spanking, other stuff i’m probably forgetting so sorry in advance 

 

Louis wasn't really sure why he was so upset, it was just harmless touching. The way Niall had his arms around Harry's waist and the nuzzling into Harry's neck was enough to make Louis' blood boil though. He figured with the glare he was sending to Niall would be enough to get his point across, to get his hands and face far away from his baby. 

They were in the middle of an interview for BBC, talking about their latest release, FOUR, so there wasn't a whole lot Louis could do about the situation, just continuing the subtle dirty looks and glares sent towards Niall. He makes eye contact with Harry once, his green ones giving a bit of an innocent and confused look towards his blue eyed boyfriend. Louis' eyes instantly softened and his lips curved up a little bit, subtly giving him their famous thumbs up, his hand right by his thigh. Harry smirked and did it back, glad the cameras were focused on Liam and Zayn for the time being. 

No matter what, no matter the situation, Harry would never fail to make Louis feel better and make him smile. They'd been together for 4 years, and nothing had changed, their love never faltered, getting even better with the years. 

Louis started to ignore the way Niall was hugging and touching Harry, but after a while of Niall acknowledging Louis' glances and continuing to touch Harry, Louis really didn't know how much longer he could take it. 

He really just wanted to take Harry back to their hotel and absolutely fucking ravish him, make him scream so Niall knew who Harry belonged to. Yeah, that's what he was going to do. 

 

Louis clenched his jaw, looking back to the interviewer as she asked a few final questions.

"Louis, what would you say your favorite song off the album is?" The interviewer asked, snapping Louis out of his sex-filled daydream. 

"Oh-um Im not quite sure really, I personally love every song off this album so picking a favorite is kind of hard actually. I guess I'd have to say, probably No Control." Louis stumbles a bit, giving the interviewer a smile as Liam makes a noise of agreement. "Yeah I'd have to agree, it's...." Louis starts to zone out as Liam starts talking, his eyes focused on the blonde Irish boy now biting on his boyfriends sweatshirt, causing Harry to giggle. 

Oh hell no, that giggle was reserved for Louis and Louis only. 

Louis feels Liam nudge his shoulder, looking down at him and giving him a reassuring pat on the back. "If you think Niall's getting away with this then you're wrong, I'll handle him later." Liam mumbles, causing Louis to visibly relax at his words. Louis smirks a bit, it was nice knowing he had someone who was in the same boat he was. You see, Niall and Liam were together as well, and he almost felt bad for Niall for what would ensue later that night, since he's a hardcore bottom. I mean c'mon, have you seen the dude? Have you seen Liam? (im so soft for niam)

Louis looked back up and saw the way Niall was nuzzling into Harry, and he didn't feel bad for the Irish boy anymore. Louis locked eyes with Harry, but his gaze didn't soften this time, he gave Harry a bit of a warning stare, causing Harry to pale a bit. He knew what was in store for him. 

He nearly jumped for joy when it finally wrapped up, the cameras shutting off. "Thank you boys, you've been an absolute dream." The interviewer says, kissing them all on the cheek before they part ways. "C'mon boys, you're done for the day, but there's quite a mob of fans outside so we're gonna have to be quick as possible." Paul, the security guard, explains, grouping the boys together as tight as he could before leading them outside. 

Louis looked at the crowd, and back to Harry immediately. He could see his curly haired boyfriend's face immediately turn into one of fear. Louis moves back to where he was and Harry breathes out in relief when Louis placed a hand on his lower back. 

"C'mon baby, you're going to be alright. Not much longer, yeah?" Louis whispers to him, soothingly rubbing his hand in circles, knowing there were security guards to block the fans from seeing the loving touch.

Harry nods, clutching onto Louis as tightly as he could, his hand on his arm to keep it subtle to the fans and a sense of safety for Harry. Louis moves in front of a fan who reached out for Harry, moving him out of the way of any harm. Louis would never let anyone hurt Harry if he had anything to do with it. 

The boys eventually make it out of the group of fans and into the sleek black car that awaited them. Louis breathes out a sigh of relief, glad to be away from the tight, loud crowd. He loved the fans with all his heart, but sometimes it just got a little claustrophobic. 

Once they're all piled in, Niall is the first to speak. "Quite a mob, huh Paul?" He jokes, causing a laugh to break out amongst the car. 

Once everyone had broken off into their own private conversations, Harry turned to Louis, giving him a dimpled smile. "Thank you for protecting me Lou." He says, pressing a kiss to the older boy's cheek. 

Louis smiles softly and nods his head, leaning over to whisper into his ear. "I'll always protect you baby, but you're not off the hook. Once we're in the hotel I'm gonna give you 5 minutes to be naked, on the bed, that ass of yours in the air. I'll show you and the rest of the hotel who you fucking belong to, understood?" Louis says lowly, squeezing his thigh in order to get his point across. 

The younger boy's face flushed a deep red, nodding his head immediately in understanding, a small whimper escaping his mouth. Harry got off on being dominated, punished, told what to do, praised, etc. He was a natural sub, and fell into subspace quite often during and after sex. Luckily enough, Louis got off on dominating and punishing, ordering around, the works, but was also there to protect and care for Harry as well. Another reason they fit together so perfectly. 

Usually, after sex, Harry ended up with red, tear stained cheeks, purple love bites scattered across his neck and chest, green eyes cloudy and glassy, his lips red and swollen from Louis absolutely destroying the younger lad. 

It was Louis' favorite sight, and he knew Harry loved being ravished so it was one he got to see quite often. 

"Good boy, always so good for me love." Louis whispers, rubbing his knee gently. 

"Only for you." Harry breathes out, his cock already growing hard in his pants. If there was one thing that got Harry off more than anything though, it was praise. Whether it was something as simple as "good boy, you're doing so well" or something when they were a little deeper into it, and Harry was on the verge of dropping into his headspace, such as "oh baby, you know just what I want, you look so good with my cock in your mouth lovely, so pretty, all for me." 

Ones like that usually brought Harry far over the edge. 

"So naughty, letting Niall put his hands all over you. This is all mine, and I'll make sure you never forget it darling." Louis whispers in his ear, smirking as he leaned away, watching Harry flush and squirm in his seat of the car. 

 

Harry was a mixture of excited and scared for what was to come. He knew exactly what he was doing the entire interview, being the cocky little shit he was. He and Niall were bored, originally, just wanting attention from their boyfriends, but when Harry saw how jealous Louis was getting, he couldn't stop himself. Seeing that glint in Louis' eyes made his cock twitch in his much too tight skinny jeans. 

Harry bounced his leg as the car came to a stop, nearly falling over Niall and Liam on his rush out of the car. He ran as quickly as possible up to the hotel room, sliding the keycard in as he started to unbuckle his belt. Harry finally got the door open and stumbled inside, letting the door pull shut as he stumbled out of his pants, leaving them strewn across the floor. He unbuttoned his long-sleeved forest green shirt, letting it fall off his shoulders as he climbed onto the bed. 

Harry let out a soft whimper as he slid off his boxers,  kneeling and burying his face into the white comforter. His mind was racing, his mind buzzing as he thought about what Louis was going to do once he entered the hotel room. His skin felt hot and flushed his tan legs shaking as he held his partially kneeled position. 

Harry was usually extremely obedient, never going against anything Louis wanted or asked. If they were back home Harry never would have pulled a stunt like this. Something about being on the road sometimes makes Harry a little bratty and hungry for attention. Louis always put him in his place, though. 

Just as Harry was deep in his thinking, he suddenly heard a keycard slide and the heavy door open. Harry shifted and turned to look, wanting to see Louis. "I don't think I asked you to turn." He hears Louis' soft accent say, filled with dark, husky tones. Harry goes to speak, getting cut off by Louis' rough, small hand pressing down on his neck, gently pushing his face down into the pillow. "Don't. I'm very disappointed in you Harry. You know I've told you more than enough times not to flirt and touch the other boys. And what did you do?" He says, calmly, yet warningly. 

Harry whimpered softly, shaking his head into the pillow, knowing what he did was bad. He knew he was in big trouble because Louis chose his normal name, rather than his various pet names. "I asked you a question." Louis says, his accent thick and his voice deep. Although Harry acted up, he knew how to take his punishments and make up for them. "I-I flirted and touched Niall in t-the interview." He whined out quietly, burying his face deep in the pillow and clenching it tightly. 

"Thank you for admitting that Harry, looks like you can be at least a little good." Louis says almost blandly, trailing his fingers down Harry's tanned, toned back. Louis smiled as he admired the beautiful boy laying underneath him, wondering how he ever got lucky enough to have this submissive, pilant, beautiful boy. Harry nods, his head already going a bit cloudy from Louis words. Harry was so naturally submissive, so when Louis guided him to subspace, it never took more than a few sentences and a bit of touching to get him right on the edge. 

Harry hated when Louis didn't call him by his pet names, it made him sad and made his heart drop to his stomach. He lived to please Louis, and the thought of disappointing him made him want to cry. "'m good Lou, promise." Harry breathes, more to himself than to Louis. 

"We'll see about that, what should your punishment be today, hmm?" Louis asks rhetorically, gently trailing his nails up Harry's tense back. "I-I don't- whatever you t-think is best, daddy." Harry whimpers out, his legs trembling slightly. The daddy thing wasn't new, it started when Harry was 17, and it slipped out while Harry and Louis had been fooling around in the closet between recording sessions. Harry has been so embarrassed, trying to ignore Louis for the rest of the day, and of course Louis was not having that. So they talked about it and later that night delved further into it. It was safe to say they both loved it and ever since, they've been diving into the world of BDSM and daddy kink. It works in favor of both their personalities, one being dominant, controlling, possessive, and authoritative, the other being soft, obedient, submissive, and willing to please. And well, you can figure out who's who rather easily. 

"I think we're going to give you 25 spanks on each side, 50 total, for the 50 minutes of the interview you spent focusing on Niall and flirting with him. Sound alright H?" Louis says lowly, not giving him his pet names yet, but not going with his full name anymore, causing frustration to run through the younger boy. Harry nods, his hands gripping the pillow underneath him. 

Harry was practically gagging for it, little whimpers escaping his mouth as Louis ran his hands up and down Harry's thin sides, eventually moving to his arse. "Are you going to be good and stay still or do I need to tie you up?" Louis says, running his hand down to the left side of his ass, rubbing it gently. "No, 'm good, promise daddy." Harry mumbles, tensing up as Louis brushes his inner thigh. 

Harry's cock was at full attention now, the tip red and swollen as he tries so focus on his breathing. "Okay, we're going to start with the left and then the right, you remember the colors hun?" Louis says, giving a tiny smile at the whimpering boy underneath him. "Yes d-daddy, red means stop, yellow means s-slow down, and green means keep g-going." Harry manages to get out, awaiting his punishment. 

He knew Louis would never hurt him, and would constantly check up on him, even if he was punishing him. "Good boy, make sure to use your words." Louis says, rubbing his left ass cheek gently before delivering a hard slap onto it. Harry helps, burying his face into the pillow. "Count them for me baby." Louis says, leaving no room for argument. "Yes d-daddy." He stutters out, his eyes glassy as he clutches the bedsheets. "O-one." He whispers, letting Louis rub the area gently before slapping it once again. "Two." Harry breathes out, letting a whimper escape his lips. "Good boy." Louis praises, rubbing the spot yet again. "Three, f-four, five." Harry gasps out as Louis gives him 3 continuous spanks. 

 

Louis finishes up spanking Harry on the left side, turning him over to check on him. Harry's eyes were already glassy and his lips bitten red. Louis gently rubbed the red, burning skin as he pressed a kiss to Harry's lips. "You're doing so well baby, so proud of you. What's your color?" Louis asks, admiring Harry with a fond smile. "G-green daddy." Harry mumbles, giving him a lazy smile. "Doing so good for me kitten, so good." Louis says, pressing several kisses to Harry's lips and his neck. He bites his neck gently, leaving a purple mark when he moved away. 

"By the time I'm done with you baby, you'll be so red and purple everyone will know who you belong to." Louis whispers, stopping his gentle rubbing on Harry's bright red ass. Harry nods, looking up at Louis with a seemingly innocent look. "All yours daddy, only yours." Harry whimpers out, looking up at Louis for some sort of approval. 

"I know baby, just think you and Niall need a bit of a reminder." Louis says, flipping Harry back over onto his tummy. "Ready love?" Louis asks, giving his right ass cheek a gentle rub. 

"Mhm, y-yes daddy." Harry breathes out, not even finishing his breath before Louis is delivering a harsh slap to his ass. "O-one." He whimpers our, wincing at the pain. "Two, t-three." Harry whispers out, clenching the sheets so hard his knuckles turn white. "You're doing good baby, keep it up." Louis praises him, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. 

***

"T-twenty-five." Harry whines out, clutching the pillow as he sniffles into it, a few tears having escaped his eyes. "You did so good baby, so good. I'm very proud of you." Louis says, pressing gentle kisses to the side of his face. He gets up from the bed, going to his suitcase and grabbing a bottle of lotion, and a bottle of lube. He sits down next to Harry in the bed, gently rubbing his thigh. 

"I'm sorry daddy." Harry whimpers, referring to the event that got him punished in the first place. "I know you are baby, I know. I just need you to know that you can't misbehave like that baby. You know I don't like anybody else touching you, let alone you touching anyone. But you took your punishment like the good boy I know you are, and I'm very very proud." Louis says, pulling Harry to sit in his lap. 

Harry whimpers at the contact on his raw arse, causing Louis to turn him onto his tummy laying over his lap, grabbing the bottle of lotion. "I'm gonna put some lotion on your kitten, then I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you won't remember anything except my name." Louis says, causing Harry to whimper and rut slightly against Louis' thigh. "None of that now baby, don't be greedy." He says, causing Harry to nod his head slowly. Louis pours lotion on Harry's reddened skin, causing him to yelp at the coldness on his hot skin. "Shhh baby, I know it's cold but it's gonna help I promise." Louis soothes, rubbing the strawberry scented lotion that of course Harry picked out, into his skin. 

Harry eventually lets out a sigh of relief, the lotion soothing his hurt skin. "Thank you daddy." Harry says, the feeling of the gentle massage in his ass going straight to his cock. "You're welcome baby, now, since you've been so good for me, how would you like me to fuck you?" Louis asks him, laying him on his tummy and gently stroking his hair. 

"My back, wanna see you." Harry says, a goofy, clouded smile on his face. "Course baby." Louis says, kissing Harry on the lips once again as he flips him over onto his back. Harry winced, causing Louis to put a pillow under his lower back, giving him a little less pressure on his ass. Louis bit his lip, looking at Harry's almost painfully hard cock. "Daddy please, want you inside so bad." Harry whines, giving Louis a pout. 

"I know baby, gotta open you up first." Louis says, flipping open the bottle of lube. "Wait, wanna see you, cant be the only one naked." Harry says, his eyes focused on Louis’ tattoo peeking out from the collar of his shirt. Louis smirks, taking off his shirt, standing up to slide off his track pants. He slides his boxers off as well, slowly stroking his already hard cock. 

Louis climbs onto the bed again, moving in between Harry's legs. He presses gentle kisses to his tummy, making sure to leave several hickeys and bite marks all over his lower tummy and inner thighs. "Legs up baby." He whispers, to which Harry happily complies. “Good boy.” Louis mumbles, pressing soft kisses to his thigh as he inches closer to his boy’s entrance. 

“D-daddy please, need you.” Harry whimpers, trying to push his ass closer to Louis’ face. “Patience baby.” Louis scolds, swatting his thigh. “Sorry daddy.” Harry whispers, clutching onto the white hotel sheets as if they were his lifeline. Louis grabs the bottle of lube that laid next to him on the bed, opening up the cap and drizzling some on his fingers. He makes sure to get a little bit of it onto Harry’s hole, but not to overdo it, Harry loved the stretch. 

“Daddy, I-I need—“ Harry starts, but is cut off by a loud moan as Louis pushes one of his fingers inside of Harry’s hole. Harry reaches down for his throbbing cock, needing to feel any sort of relief when his hand is pinned to the bed by Louis. “Shhhh, I know baby, need to keep your hands up though, do you want me to tie you up?” Louis says gently, knowing exactly what his boy needed. Harry nods, throwing his head back as Louis moves his finger in and out of Harry’s tight hole. “Words, little love.” Louis says, gently nipping at his thigh as he fingers his baby. 

“Yes daddy, I-I can’t— I need-“ Harry starts to babble, being quickly cut off by Louis lips on his. “I know baby, Ive got you. I love you.” Louis soothes him, pressing kisses to his chest. Louis sucks several more love bites to his tanned chest, surrounding the butterfly with dark marks that showed that Harry belonged to him. “Love you daddy.” Harry mumbles, a sigh escaping his lips as he leans back into the pillow. 

Louis stands up and walks over to the bag that contained toys for their many sexual endeavors, pulling out a pair of velcro restraints. Harry didn’t prefer handcuffs, his skin was rather sensitive. “Daddy, where are you going?” Harry asks, and Louis can sense the fear in his tone. “Nowhere baby, just gonna tie you up, I’m right here.” Louis says, moving back towards the bed and pressing a gentle kiss to Harry’s forehead. Louis straddles his chest, pulling his arms up to the headboard. “Want you to suck my cock while I tie you up kitten, can you do that for me?” Louis asks, looking Harry in the eyes. 

Harry eagerly nods, not wasting any time in taking Louis’ cock in his mouth, taking as much in as he can. “Fuck, that’s it baby, so fucking good for me.” Louis moans out, Harry’s mouth was fucking sinful. Louis lets out soft pants as he ties Harry’s wrists up in the restraints, connecting them to the headboard. He double checks to make sure they’re loose enough for his blood to flow before looking back down to Harry. “Good love?” He asks, his breath hitching as Harry takes his cock down to the hilt. 

Harry nods on his cock, not even wasting another moment before going back to his assault. “Fuck baby, you’re so good at this. So perfect for me.” Louis mumbles as Harry preens at the praise, taking as much of his cock in as he could at a time. Louis lets out a long string of moans, he couldn’t believe how fucking good his boy was, how perfect he was. He felt a tight feeling in his stomach and pulled Harry off, his heart dropping at the sight of Harry’s sad eyes. “W-was I not good daddy?” Harry asks timidly, causing Louis to immediately shake his head. “No baby, you’re so perfect for me, always so good for me. Didn’t wanna cum yet, wanna be inside of you first.” Louis shushes him, running his finger through those beautiful curls. 

Harry nuzzles into his hand, and Louis wasn’t even surprised at how gone his boy was, even though he’s hardly been touched. “You ready for more Haz?” Louis asks, earning a tiny yes in response. “What’s your color honey?” Louis asks as he moves back down to his boyfriends open and waiting hole. “So fucking green Daddy.” Harry breathes, looking down at Louis with a tiny smile and glassy eyes. 

“Language baby, but thank you for using your colors. So good for me.” Louis says, adding a bit more lube to his fingers before he presses two inside. Harry lets out a low moan, spreading his legs wider as he tries to move into Louis fingers as much as he can. “Relax baby, almost there. I’m going to fuck this little hole of yours so hard little love, you won’t even fucking be able to sit or walk straight.” Louis mumbles in reassurance, moving his fingers upward in an attempt to find Harry’s prostate. Louis moves his fingers around a little, trying to find the thing that makes Harry fucking lose himself when— “Daddy! Please! Please fuck me, oh god, Daddy I need it so bad.” Harry screams out, and yep, there it was. “I’ve got you honey, I’ve got you.” Louis says, deeming him open enough after a while of fingering him open. 

“Please, please Daddy.” Harry mumble mindlessly, his head thrown back into the pillow. Louis gets up onto his knees, moving Harry’s legs up to his shoulders as he lines his cock up with Harry’s hole. Louis pushes in, eliciting a moan from both of them. “God you’re always so fucking tight baby, don’t know how you do it.” Louis breathes, throwing his head back as he pushes all the way in. 

“M-move Daddy, please. Oh god, please Daddy,” Harry mumbles out, his hands tugging against his restraints. Louis moves back out before thrusting back in, keeping his movements slow at first, trying to get used to Harry’s impossibly tight ass. No matter how many times they’ve fucked, he’s always so fucking tight. “Daddy, oh, please.” Harry moans as Louis picks up his pace, not even knowing what he was saying please for anymore. 

“Yeah baby, that’s right. Who do you belong to? Want you to scream it out for me.” Louis grunts, pounding into Harry’s ass now. He can’t stop the small moans that fall from his mouth as he fucks into his boy, his grip on his hips tight. “You daddy, all you-ah, fuck!” Harry screams, his back arching as his eyes flutter shut. Their loud moans mix with the sound of Louis’ hips slapping against Harry’s ass. “Yeah baby, that’s right, nobody can fuck you like I do baby. All mine, fucking all mine.” Louis moans out, bring up a hand to gently stroke Harry’s almost painfully hard cock. 

“Daddy, close.” Harry mumbles, his eyes closed as he tries to meet Louis’ thrusts, rather unsuccessfully in his soft, pilant state. “Not yet baby, want you to wait for me lovely. You’re being such a good boy for me, so good.” Louis mumbles against Harry’s neck, leaving gentle kisses against it. “Daddy.” Harry breathes, not even aware of what he was saying anymore. “What’s your color baby?” Louis asks, slowing down his thrusts as he waits for a response from the soft boy underneath him. 

“Green daddy.” Harry whimpers out, leaning his head to the side as Louis continues to press kisses to it. “Okay baby, I’m close, want you to wait for me to cum, can you do that my love?” Louis asks, looking into his bright green eyes as he gently rubs his hips. Harry only nods, not trusting his voice right now. Louis moans, speeding his thrusts up and changing his position towards Harry’s prostate, knowing that was gonna bring the both of them over the edge. 

“Oh god! Daddy! Please, oh god, feels so fucking good, fucking me so good Daddy.” Harry screams out when he feels Louis his his prostate. Louis smirks and presses a gentle kiss to the corner of Harry’s mouth as he continues to pound into it relentless. 

“All mine, nobody else can ever have you.” Louis says softly, mouthing against Harry’s collarbone as he thrusts into him harder than he thought was humanly possible. “Daddy, daddy, I- ‘na cum daddy.” Harry pants out, bucking up his hips as he tries to get some form of friction on his cock. “No, you’re gonna cum untouched tonight my love. I’m so close baby, so close.” Louis says, pressing his hips down as he relentlessly drills into him, feeling that familiar heat in the bottom of his stomach. “Oh fuck baby, fuck you’re so good, fuck Haz!” Louis cries out, releasing into Harry. Louis stops his thrusts for a moment to catch his breath? listening to Harry moan from being filled up so much. “Cmon baby, cum for daddy. Please baby, need you to cum. Need you to cum for me pretty boy.” Louis coos, gently rubbing his sides as he thrusts sloppily into him, a smile taking over his face as he sees the sight below him. 

Harry was flushed red everywhere, his eyes glassy and unfocused, his mouth open as moans escaped him. He was such a. fucking beauty, Louis couldn’t even comprehend him sometimes. “Daddy!” Harry cries out, arching his back as he releases, strips of white covering his belly, all over his butterfly tattoo. 

Louis watches as he falls back to the mattress, his eyes fluttering as tears leak down his face. Harry chokes on his sobs, clearly overwhelmed as he tugs softly on his restraints. “Oh baby, shhhh, I’ve got you.” Louis whispers, wincing as he pulls out of Harry’s tight hole. He undoes the restraints as quickly as possible, gathering the boy in his arms and sitting against the pillows. He watches as Harry floats somewhere in his special place, the tears still running down his face. Louis wipes the tears gently, shushing him as he gently rocks the boy, letting him float for a moment.

Harry needed skin to skin contact while he was in subspace, it was an absolute must in their relationship. “I’ve got you my love, shhh.” Louis soothes, rubbing his back gently and pressing a kiss to his damp hair. Harry unconsciously nuzzled into his bare chest, trying to hold on as tight as he could. Harry’s tall, lanky body didn’t really fit in Louis’ lap, but that didn’t stop either of him.

“Come back to me honey, I miss you. Need you to come back down for daddy. Please baby.” Louis says, knowing Harry was far away. Harry looks up, blinking as he tries to acknowledge what Louis was saying. His sobs had subsided to small hiccups and sniffles now. He felt Louis’ gentle touching on his back and neck, his hands cool against his warm body. “—baby, please. Miss you so much baby, wanna see those pretty eyes. Pretty please lovely?” He hears Louis says, making him blink and look up, slowly becoming more aware of his surroundings now. 

“There he is, hi baby boy. How do you feel?” Louis says, making sure to say it slowly since Harry was still a bit down. “Good, sore.” Harry mumbles, putting his head back into Louis neck, clearly sleepy and exhausted, unable to manage more words. “You were so good for me baby, so fucking good. Daddy is so proud of you.” Louis whispers, pressing a kiss to his temple. “I was? Was good for daddy?” Harry says in a small voice, looking up at Louis with big, wet eyes, needing reassurance. 

“You were so perfect baby, always so perfect. I love you so much, love you forever.” Louis promises, running a hand through his boy’s hair, letting him stay curled in his lap for a little longer. “Cmon baby, wanna clean you up. Time for a bath.” Louis says softly, sliding himself out from underneath the taller boy. “Carry me?” Harry says in such a small, vulnerable voice and how could Louis ever deny him anything? 

Louis smiles fondly as he picks the taller boy up into his arms, letting him hang off him like a monkey. He was holding onto Harry’s legs, which were wrapped around his torso as Harry clung to his neck. Louis presses a kiss to his shoulder as he takes him into the bathroom, setting him down in his feet for a moment. Harry’s knees buckle and he nearly falls but Louis quickly catches him, he always catches Harry. “I’ve got you love, lean onto me for a mo’.” Louis says gently, grabbing a towel and setting it on the toilet. “Here baby, sit on here.” Louis says, guiding him to the towel, just so his bum didn’t hurt too much. 

Harry still winces but Louis is there to sooth him, letting him hold onto his hand as he starts the bath, making sure it wasn’t too hot. “Hurts daddy.” Harry whimpers, making Louis frown. “I know baby, I’m sorry. You do know why you were punished though, yeah?” Louis says looking down at where Harry was sitting, taking his hands in his smaller ones. “Yes daddy, ‘m sorry. Didn’t mean to be bad.” Harry whines, biting his face into Louis’ stomach, wrapping his arms around him tightly. “Shhh baby, you’re okay, you took your punishment so well. You’re not a bad boy at all, just don’t like others touching what’s mine yeah? You’re okay now though my love, Daddy’s forgiven you and he is very proud of you.” Louis calms him, crouching down to Harry’s level and pressing a kiss to his lips. “I love you daddy, so so much.” Harry says, smiling and returning the kiss. 

Harry sometimes wondered how he got so lucky to have such a caring, protective boyfriend like Louis. Louis was so supportive and wonderful and gorgeous and everything Harry has ever wanted and needed. Not to mention he took such good care of Harry, he didn’t deserve Louis one bit. He wanted to marry him. Yeah, that’s what he was going to do. 

“Cmon sweetheart, it’s time to get in the bath. It’s gonna sting but I’m right here baby. It’s gonna help.” Louis says, helping the boy, who was much more there than he was previously, step into the water full of bubbles. He eases his way down, wincing as his bum comes in contact with the porcelain. “Shhhh baby, I’m right behind you.” Louis says, hearing Harry’s soft whines. Louis sinks in behind him, his arms wrapping around Harry, letting him rest his head on his tattooed chest. “Will you wash my hair daddy?” Harry asks softly, although they both knew he didn’t even have to ask. 

“Course baby, anything for you pretty boy.” Louis says, making Harry blush and giggle softly. Louis grabs the shampoo, leaning Harry’s head back so his hair got wet. Once his hair was fully wet, Louis started to massage the shampoo into Harry’s thick curls, eliciting a soft moan from the younger boy. “Love you daddy.” Harry mumbles, pilant in Louis’ arms. “Love you more.” Louis replies, smiling as he washing the shampoo out. “Gotta clean your hole love, ‘s gonna sting but it’ll help.” Louis says, taking a washcloth and gently rubbing against his hole, causing him to whimper. “Shhh baby, I know. ‘M gonna put more lotion on once we’re out of the bath alright my love?” Louis says gently, causing Harry to nod. 

Louis finishes cleaning the both of them up and unplugs the bathtub, helping his baby stand up. He wraps a towel around Harry, drying him off gently and dropping the towel on the floor before doing the same to himself. He grabs a towel to dry their hair off with as he guides Harry, who could now use his big ol’ giraffe legs, to the bed. He lays Harry down on his tummy before moving to their suitcases, grabbing boxers for the both of them and one of his sweatshirts for Harry. He tosses the lube into the suitcase, probably missing but not being bothered enough to check. “Gonna be cold sweetheart, are you ready?” Louis asks, reviving a sleepy nod from Harry. He warms the lotion up a bit on his hands before rubbing it into Harry’s warm, red ass. He gently massages it as well as his inner thighs, chuckling a bit as Harry lets out a sigh of relief. 

“Thank you daddy, take such good care of me.” Harry mumbles tiredly, clutching the pillow in place of Louis until he came into bed. “I’ll always take care of you? you’re my baby.” Louis replies, pressing a noisy kiss to his cheek to which he receives a giggle. “Time to get dressed baby.” Louis says, sliding the boxers up Harry’s legs and gently letting them rest at his pudgy hips. Louis presses a kiss to them, because they definitely didn’t get enough attention. They were so cute and honestly Harry’s entire being was so fucking endearing. 

“Can you sit up for a moment baby? Got you a sweatshirt.” Louis says, giving Harry a bit of room to sit up. Harry has a sleepy smile on his face, watching Louis the entire time as he slips the sweatshirt onto him. “Such a good boy.” Louis says, his eyes tracing Harry’s body. He was covered in love bites and Louis was rather proud of himself. Lou was gonna hate him but it was so worth it. 

Louis slips on his boxers before grabbing the towel, moving behind Harry and gathering his hair in a towel, gently drying it. “Lou?” Harry says softly as Louis is drying his own hair, causing him to look up as he tosses the towel to the floor. Louis climbs into bed, shutting off the light as he pulls Harry into his arms. He covers them in the blankets and pulls him into his chest, playing with Harry’s still damp curls. “Yeah baby?” Louis asks, feeling Harry nuzzle into him, their arms wrapping around each other. “I’m sorry about earlier, jus’ wanted your attention.” Harry replies softly, pressing a kiss to Louis it is what it is tattoo. 

“I know baby, You always have my attention though, just ask for it next time my love. Never ever can say no to you.” Louis says, rubbing a hand over Harry’s lips and kissing him gently. “Love you Lou.” Harry says, causing Louis to grin, despite hearing it 5,000 times everyday. “Love you more sweetheart.” Louis replies, although Harry was fast asleep already. Louis falls asleep thinking of the ring buried in the front pocket of his suitcase. Tomorrow was definitely the day. 

Harry was his forever. 

 

————————

AHHHH MEGAN SORRY THAT TOOK FOREVER I HOPE YOU LIKE IT SORRY IF ITS A LOt <3


End file.
